


[乔樱]积雨云

by xybdfw



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M, 乔樱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw
Summary: 他们俩早已是绑在一起的船
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	[乔樱]积雨云

**Author's Note:**

> 不要在意细节同样是私设很多就是了。

======  
他好像做了一场不算很长的梦，被炎夏闷热的暑气包裹，看得见梦里散落的木偶，由细线吊坠着四肢，或者分明就是自己。某处的谁弹起冷然的弗拉明戈，像幽灵盘踞，裹挟危险的气息四处游荡，散发暧昧而悚然的笑。  
而后，就伴随弦乐更逐渐激昂，一双手突然攥紧上肢，箍住腰际，在板上跳起一支惊心动魄的死亡之舞。自由，爱……被赤红浇灌的赛场，被挑起狂热的呼喊，演出进行至最高地——突然的松手，跌落，粉身碎骨。

爱抱梦！  
爱抱梦！  
爱抱梦！  
……  
嘭！  
又在骤降的气温中，在透骨的疼痛中，樱屋敷被一阵惊雷唤醒过来。

“薰——”  
却是一个熟悉的声音在呼唤自己的名字。  
“……”  
樱屋敷抬头看向声音的来源，对上一双卸下了伪装纯粹担忧的眼眸。残存些许烈酒的玻璃杯捏在手中，他正坐在那里一动不动，犹如失了电的人工智能。

轰隆隆，一阵滚雷在天际炸开，黑夜的云层汇集成不详的积雨云接连滚动，一场暴风骤雨只在奔赴途中。  
“该回去了。”南城虎次郎说道。

距昨天比赛早就结束很久了，今天樱屋敷不知怎的在餐厅打烊后到了南城家，坐在客厅里樱屋敷给他灌酒，也给自己一杯一杯灌酒，直到南城虎次郎鲜活的气息靠近他抓住了他的手腕，终才仿若条件反射一般停止了动作。

“再来一杯。”他含混不清地嘟囔着，想要挣脱他的钳制，可是力量上绝对的劣势，反倒让他的手被攥得更紧。  
“……”南城又顿了顿，缓慢而轻声道，“不要再喝了。”

他的字音被突然炸开的雷声淹没，然后是接连不断沉闷的滚雷，大雨不给丝毫犹豫，顷刻在沉默的纠葛间倾泻而下。

雨点落在屋檐的砖石，敲出激烈的音节与鼓点，掀起樱屋敷心里汹涌而澎湃的酸涩，掀起他藏在心酸下的危险暗礁。  
明明，明明都是输给爱抱梦——  
明明他输的时候——  
明明自己说过——

樱屋敷对上那双眼睛，忽然有股很强烈的念头涌上心头，酒精怂恿了他凑过去，下一秒便是酒杯伴随着动作从吧台掉落，清脆的碎裂。  
暗藏恶意的意念层层堆积，想要让这艘仍旧平静航行的船与他一道触礁沉海。于是这般念头让他正正好好贴住男人的嘴唇，然后就再也不离开。

南城似乎有片刻的怔然，但也不过些许，下一道闪电光临的刹那，他一只有力的手臂绕到了对方的后颈，将樱屋敷的身体牢牢固定。另一只酒杯伴随着人的冲撞也从桌上掉了下去，噼啪的脆响掩盖了亲吻暧昧的水声，自顾飘进了窗外的暴风骤雨。

于是地点很快转移到了后方的卧室，一路的拉扯又撞翻了几许物件，都喝了酒，可还是绿发男人的力量占据了优势。樱屋敷被情绪与前期的挣扎耗尽了气力，早已落到下风，再强撑也不过是时间问题，最后他就这么被半拽半拖着按在了床上，齐整的和服散得七零八落。那双凤眸透过眼镜凶狠地瞪着南城虎次郎，可随着时间一分一秒逝去，他感觉自己近乎认命地把头别开，不想去说，不想去看。

南城轻微地喘着气，也不说话，他腾出一只手去扯他的发带，又开始一点点去解他的里衣。黛青色和服的系带在盛夏微冷的地面无声飘落，然后他听到樱屋敷妥协似的轻叹，仿佛认同于两头囿于情绪的困兽相互舔舐。

于是他终于在不曾阻挠下，得见灯光照亮樱屋敷胸前的一片莹白与两点樱色，线条连绵，精致细腻的肩颈与锁骨。它们平日里都被捂在规整的衣衫里，穿戴考究，只留脖颈一段纤细的脆弱引人遐想。南城捉住樱屋敷的小臂，把精瘦的身体一下从正面翻过来，整个过程好似拧毛巾一样易如反掌，而身下的男人只是闷哼几声，头抵着被单，意识随着自我的思绪逐渐飘忽，甚至平时的斗嘴在此刻都成了珍贵。

这时候又在想什么呢，他？  
失利？赌注？过往？  
“你不专心。”

沿着脊柱凹痕一路下滑，一根指节带着润滑剂报复似的探入后方入口，跪趴的男人“啊”了一声，瞬间死死地咬紧嘴唇。强行侵入让他感到异样的疼痛和饱胀，而南城稍带薄茧的指腹摩擦过内壁时带起微妙的触感，又令他不禁抽紧了小腹。小臂撑着床铺，樱屋敷埋头蒙进被单，竭力压制住快要控制不住的喘息。间或已经插进了两根的手指很快开始肆意地进出抠弄，原本紧涩的后穴伴随粘稠的水声已经被玩弄地出入顺畅，他紧紧抿住了唇，头脑中为这份异样的快感竟有片刻的空白。  
怎么，和这个家伙做，竟然这么……

“给点反应吧……这次可是你先起头的。”南城虎次郎贴住他的耳廓说道。那讨人厌却又总忍不住去关注其动态的幼驯染本就有一副健美性感的身躯，浑身洋溢着充沛的荷尔蒙。眼下几近零的距离，呼出的热气顿时炙得樱屋敷头脑滚烫，脖颈发红，另一只替他上下粗暴抚弄的手更点着了全身热度。短时间的多重刺激，少经人事的青年，神智很快变得不那么清晰。一瞬间，樱屋敷忘了自己在压抑什么，他听不见自己的声音，屋外的雷声雨声全褪去了，是另一场狂风暴雨在侵袭他，要将他彻底淋透浇透。本如寒星一般凛冽的眼眸迷蒙地半阖，眼尾却透出欲望的潮红。不知不觉溢出的呻吟，指节紧抓了床单又放开，他混沌地觉察到身后南城的喘息同步地粗重，挺立的性器昂扬过头，已是过分精神地抵着下半身。  
不对。这究竟是在干什么啊——这。为什么自己会送上门——

近无可近的距离，陡然生出的危机感，突然将他的头脑浇醒。樱屋敷一下子剧烈挣扎起来：“放开我——你这个肌肉混蛋怎么就——啊！”  
却是被南城狠狠掐住了腰，再也动弹不得：“你这坏心眼狸猫，你想说停——就停啊？”

樱屋敷看不见南城那双布满了忍耐和欲望的眼，此刻这些气息仿佛彻底具现化，联合恐慌要了命似的缠住他的四肢百骸。必须继续了，会怎么样？支撑身躯的双腿不住颤抖，就在这样漂移的思绪间下身钻心的疼痛将他彻底拽回现实，仅被略微拓张的后穴已被滚烫的肉刃强硬插入，紧接着便是几次激烈的冲撞，措手不及，刻骨铭心。

“唔——”  
樱屋敷脸色惨白，他被按着跪趴在床，唤出的那声痛呼，彻底被吞没在最后一阵长长的雷声中。  
然后是沉默到只余下雨声的寂静，雨还在瓢泼下着，一只手轻轻抚上他光裸的背，掸去黏湿在皮肤的发丝，拨至肩头，抚上布满汗珠的脸颊，摘去满是雾气的眼镜。他听到熟悉的声音在背后沉声响起，痛吗。

痛，痛到樱屋敷竭尽全力才能不发出声音，比任何一次摔倒都要疼上数倍的痛感。只是眼前一片模糊，他骂不出来，光是细细地喘气控制住原先的姿势便已耗光所有精力。被小穴紧紧包裹的快感似乎冲昏了南城的头脑，不过是短暂的停歇一阵，他便又不管不顾地直接撞入，樱色头发的男人被他这般的幅度插得叫出了声，连脚趾都抽搐着蜷缩。就这样又是一番抽插，甬道才终于通畅几分，但也不过是缓解疼痛的杯水车薪。  
粗野的大猩猩……眼泪凝成的水珠挂在眼角，悄悄濡湿条纹被单，樱屋敷忍受自己匍匐的屈辱姿势，几乎将嘴唇咬破才遏制了自己不发出一点呼喊，却很快便被强行掐住掰开下颌的手破了局。  
“放松才不会痛。”

“啊……啊……”  
内壁继续被性器粗鲁地顶撞着，然而先前可怕的另一场风雨却又在这样的交合中卷土重来，很快就让樱屋敷有些承受不住。剑拔弩张的身体对抗，躯体早已附上一层薄汗，一滴、两滴，又是谁的汗珠落下，交融杂糅，全被脊背的凹陷接住，就像外头逐渐淅沥的雨，任是从哪朵云降落，终究与土地重新拥抱。南城将整个身躯伏在他之上，这一次进出间却是不知道碰到了哪里，樱屋敷像是被人扼住咽喉一般低低呜咽了一声，整个身体猛然一抖。

“是这里……”  
这样的喘息似乎正好令南城兴致更盛，又一次开工。他绷紧了肌肉，只晓得继续大开大合地蛮干，全凭本能冲动。对方那湿热温暖的软肉始终放松不下去，紧紧箍着性器，前端也不断地颤动着吐出愉悦的稠液，变调的呻吟接二连三从樱屋敷嘴角溢出，从痛苦到甜腻，仿若在这次交合中食髓知味，愈加放浪形骸。  
“啊……慢一点——”

情动的肌肤相贴，突突跳跃着的生命，鲜红的血紧挨着流淌，蓬勃的，热烈的，互相烧成情潮下的泥淖。南城就握着樱屋敷的腰毫不疲倦地狠操，每一下都擦过他的敏感点干进最深处，深浅不一的指痕就这样一路攀援至滑腻的大腿和腰际。他一边低喘着，一边终于在里头发泄了出来，汹涌而热烈的余韵，海潮退去的温存。樱屋敷发抖的大腿已经支持不住，几乎整个人伏在床铺。终于结束了，发抖的指尖往后探，绝望地摸到腹部温温的潮湿，他竟然还是在这场野蛮的性事里射了。随即右手被强有力地制住，翻了个面。

“你……”他哑着嗓音，瞪着身上绿发的男人。那双凤眸依旧凶狠地注视着对方，被一层水雾平抹了几分软弱，男人咬着水红色的薄唇的样子勾人心魂，仿若一朵真正绽放张开花蕊的樱花。乔一向自诩是情场猎人，眼见着在猎场周旋也颇有时候，但他突然觉得那把猎枪瞄准了自己。

砰——

子弹呼啸着穿过左胸口，心脏破了个大窟窿。他发觉自己，死于一场永远不会被抑制的心动。

“……你这样还挺好看的，薰。”他躺在他身旁，轻叹一声，名字的尾韵回荡在逐渐平息的雨夜，万籁俱寂，所有的一切，仿若都被大雨冲刷得干干净净。樱屋敷半阖着眼，一动不动，仿佛反省自己的一时兴起，最后却落得自己一身狼狈。

“滚。”他长长地叹了口气，撇过头，艰难翻了个身背对着绿发男人，即刻陷入了沉沉的睡眠。南城将他的长发拨开，露出光洁的额头和眉骨，他用手慢慢覆了上去，感到冰凉的汗打湿了掌心。

“我们两个，不是一直都在一起么。”  
沉默半晌，像是对着大海的轻言自语。月色透过窗户在这里投下一道银白的边，随着呼吸和动作起伏，风雨暂歇，而一切都归于平静。

End


End file.
